


Basile

by herilaveur



Series: ELU saison 6 [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: After "the breakup"... Basile needs cheering up.
Relationships: Basile Savary/Daphné Lecomte, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELU saison 6 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740727
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	Basile

Basile knocks against the door with his fist. He should've just rang the bell. Press once. But he can't stop knocking. 

''Who's trying to break my fucking door down at 1:00 in the morning? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

The door opens to a Lucas in his boxers, obviously just awake but very angry. And any trace of his anger immediately disappears as Basile collapses into his arms.

''She left me.'' Basile says before breaking into tears. 

Lucas lets him cry without saying anything and Eliott comes out of the room in his boxers. He stumbles into the kitchen but comes back with a pack of tissues. And that's when Basile realizes that Lucas is not wearing a T-shirt and that all the tears he has just shed are now flowing down his chest.

''Fuck, I'm sorry.''

Lucas wipes himself down with a smile on his face and grabs Basile's wrist and drags him into the living room. Basile hears the front door close and Lucas signals him not to move. He hears the boys whispering and he hears Eliott say several times that he understands and that everything is fine. Lucas comes back dressed this time and sits down in front of him.

''You can sleep here, Baz, no problem. Let me know if I can help you. Do you want to talk? Do you want me to leave you alone? Tell me."

Basile sticks his head in his hands and starts crying again. Lucas moves immediately and sits down next to him to hug him. 

''How do you help someone who doesn't want your help?''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

''We have to be patient, I guess. Wait until that person is ready to accept our help."

Basile looks up to see Lucas.

''And how do you do it when you see the person you love is hurting themselves and there's nothing you can do?''

Lucas winces and Basile hides his face in his hands again because he knew Lucas would understand. And that's exactly why he's here. Because Lucas knows what it feels like to see the one he loves suffer and feel powerless. And even though Basile knows that feeling when his mother has episodes, it's not the same with our half. 

''I remember why I love him'' Lucas finally says.

Basile looks at him hesitantly.

''What?''

Lucas smiles softly as he puts one hand on Basile's shoulder.

''When Eliott's in pain and I can't help him, I remember why I love him. I remember when we started, and all the good times we've had since then. And all of that gives me the strength to wait. Because there's nothing I can do. I can just wait. And if Daphne isn't ready for you help her, you're just gonna have to wait and show her that you still love her. Because she loves you very much too. I don't know what happened between you two, and you don't have to tell me. But I do know that every couple goes through ups and downs and sometimes words move faster than you want them to."

''I yelled at her because she refuses my help. She said : "Get out. We're done. It's over.""

Basile starts crying again in Lucas' arms. He senses Lucas playing with his hair, and it makes him smile. He knows Lucas loves his hair. Now that Lucas is openly gay, it might seem weird to see them huddled up on the couch like that, but Basile never thought it was weird to be so close to his friends. He's always been a great hugger. He used to always turn to Arthur when he wasn't feeling well, and it was always in his arms that he felt better. But now that Lucas is better with himself, he has really changed. Before Eliott, he would have pushed Basile away unscrupulously, being too embarrassed by physical contact, whereas tonight, he holds him tight because he knows Basile needs it. 

Basile feels Lucas' hand stop and he raises his head. And he smiles : Mr. Insomnia fell asleep. It's almost enough to make Basile feel guilty for coming here in the middle of the night. But he knew Lucas would be the one who would understand him best. 

Basile takes a blanket and puts it over Lucas and then he lies down on the other side of the couch. He closes his eyes and does what Lucas told him: to think back to the beginning. 

He's never seen a girl stand up to him like Daphne. He sees himself again at the first meeting. 

''Daphne, after 06 what is it?''

Everyone laughed at Daphne's comeback, but he didn't care. That's clearly when he fell in love. Daphne was sweet, but sparkling. And smiled all the time, except when she noticed he was watching her. And that made Basile want to look at her even more. He never saw anyone as stubborn as Daphne. She had declared the foyer the coolest place in school, and she did.

Next to her, Basile always felt so inferior. Every time she looked at him, every time she talked to him, he would lose it and say all kinds of crap. But he promised her that he would try to get better and that one day he would be good enough for her. And she waited...

When maybe today is just Basile's day to wait. Waiting for Daphne to accept that she has a problem and ask for help. Waiting for her to accept her help. Wait until she decides to open up to him, because clearly since the beginning of their relationship, she's always hiding a lot of things from him: her sister, her mother's alcoholism, where she lives...yes, Basile just has to wait until she's ready to talk. And wait until she wants to give their love a chance again. 

Basile sighs. What if it's really over?

Someone coughs next to him and Basile opens his eyes. Eliott is standing next to the couch and he looks at Lucas so much in love that it could make Basile jealous. 

"You're fine, Baz?''

Basile sits down and shakes his head.

"Daphne left me. I'm trying to think that maybe it's a break. But what if it's really over? I can't imagine being without her."

Eliott shrugs his shoulders as he sits on the coffee table.

''It's always weird to have been in a relationship for a while and then not be. But if she doesn't want to be, you'll have no choice, Basile. I'm sorry to tell you this, but a couple is two people, and if one of them doesn't want to be anymore, it all stops. You'll learn to live without it and one day you'll meet the right person and live every day with the fear that she won't want you anymore."

Basile nods his head and then looks at Lucas.

"And how would you feel if Lucas stopped everything?"

Eliott's eyes are wide open with surprise...or terror, Basile can't really tell.

''I'd be devastated. I have no idea how I could live without him, but I'd have to accept it. I couldn't force him to be with me. And I love him too much to see him stay in a relationship that makes him unhappy."

Basile puts his head in his hands and sighs.

''You're so fucking right. Fuck it, man."

Eliott stands up and puts his hand on Basile's shoulder.

''I'm so sorry, Baz. I hope it gets better. Anyway, you did the right thing coming here, and you can come here any time you want. Try and get some sleep and see what tomorrow brings."

Basile watches as Eliott lift Lucas into his arms and takes him back to their room. Lucas doesn't even open his eyes, just puts his arms around Eliott's neck and sighs. 

Basile lies down on the couch, sighs and closes his eyes. 

Tomorrow will be another day.


End file.
